Sacrificial Innocence
by Tsunami-san
Summary: All the pilots are vampires but they are conducting a civil war against the humans, who don't know about it. And there are only a handful of rebels to fight them back, but can they do it? *Final chapter*
1. Prolouge- Dreams.

Sacrificial Innocence

Sacrificial Innocence

By: Mirai Megami

An: Well first off I have to say that "I M.M do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! They are all trademarks of their respectable owners. All I own are a few magna and anime videos. But I do own Kiray who is a character I made up for this story." By the way this is an AU so the senshi won't have any of their powers. In fact the senshi don't even exist. I also hope that this will turn out better than my other story which was rather slow moving. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A woman with silver, almost white hair was asleep on her bed. Her whole room was dark and shaded even though it was 10:00 a.m. in the morning. Her bed was a single and her white pillow was drenched with a purple like liquid that was falling from her mouth, and her sheets were silver with black lining and a few splotches of silver that turned black when looked at at a certain angle. She was dreaming of her past and her family and the tragedy that fell upon her. Her curse. 

'It seemed to be a farm country with endless fields and animals. There were two children running in the fields laughing. The youngest seemed to be only four and the elder seemed to be about eight. They were playing tag when their mother called them in for dinner. They started to run back and almost were in their yard when they heard screaming and saw fire. "What's that?" Asked the tiny four year who had startling violet eyes. "I don't know but I think we need to get inside." Her silver-purplish eyed elder sister said to her, but they were both frozen in their tracks. Then suddenly their father and mother scooped them up in their arms and started to run into the city and towards the church. The parents were trying to keep their eyes hidden from the visions that were swarming around them. But the little eight year old peeked at her surroundings. Mrs. Litaly was running from a monster with sharp fangs that had just ripped its fangs into his neck causing him to bleed uncontrollably cause it had ripped the flesh off of his neck. But the monster was far to fast and it grabbed her and pulled her against him and jammed his fangs into her neck and started to suck her blood because she could see the blood running down her chest and down the monsters chin. Before she saw anymore she buried her face back into her father's collarbone. Then suddenly her father hit the ground and was being attacked by a monster. She looked up and saw her mother still running to the church with her little sister. Her father was still stuck above her trying to pry the monster off of him. He finally rolled over freeing his daughter from their heavy weight, which had before been crushing her. "Run Kiray! Run!" Her father yelled at her. She started to cry but then quickly got up and continued after her mother and little sister never looking back. The last she heard of him was a scream and a sound that sounded like ripping flesh. As she ran she saw dozens of the same things that were attacking her father attacking everyone she knew. But she refused to stop running. She felt like her feet had a mind of their own and what they thought only of was to escape this hell unleashed. She was almost at the church when she saw her mother on the ground bleeding nonstop from her neck and her clothes were in utter tatters. She stopped at her mother's dead lifeless body. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was in total shock. 'What's going on what are these things?' Then suddenly she heard her little sister's scream. She looked up and saw that one of the monsters was quickly running off with her in its arms. She started to run after her and screaming her name. But the creature was ten times faster than anyone she had ever met. "Let her go! Why do you want her? Leave her alone and take me instead." She continued to scream but it was like she hadn't said a word for the monster continued to run and faster then ever until it was out of sight. She stopped and was suddenly out of breath and was panting. She couldn't believe her eyes! She was in a complete stupor when out of nowhere another monster grabbed her from behind and bit her on her neck. She felt the lightening shock of the pain that coursed through her body. She started to gasp for breath and tried her best to move her arms to hit him but she was getting weak quick and her eyes seemed to start bulging out of her sockets. Her arms were weakly flailing everywhere. When the pain stopped the monster was on top of a house and she felt light -headed and started to sway. Her mouth was hanging open while the neck bite continued to bleed down her neck and chest. She then fell into a man's arms and when she looked up he had a priest outfit on and was holding his cross in front of him.' 

She suddenly woke up and when she did she turned and pulled out a knife to strike down the person that was not there. She rubbed her sore neck, which now had two tiny little scar marks on it. She opened her curtains and looked out towards the bright city. She let out a tiny yawn and two sharp fangs could be seen. The then licked her lips and got out of bed. Her hair was a total mess so she went to take a shower. She shut the door and opened a drawer that was filled with a purple liquid and needles. She took out a tiny vile of the purple concoction and filled the needle with it. She then pulled her shoulder-length hair away from her neck and stuck the needle near a central vein. She then pumped the liquid into her neck. When it was over she dropped the needle on the floor and started to bang the sink. Her fangs then opened at the ends and tiny openings in which poisonous liquid was ejected into its victims. It was this that infected her when she was eight. She rubbed her eyes and then started the shower. She then emerged with a towel on her hair and was quickly drying it. She got changed into black leather pants with a black low v cut shirt. She had black leather boots and a black leather trench-coat. She then quickly pulled her hair up into a tight bun in the back of her head and opened a closet drawer. She pulled out a silver knife and stuck it in her boot, a oozy which she stuck in her pants which was perfectly concealed by her trench-coat, then a bottle of garlic that she stuck in her trench-coat pocket. She then pushed away all her black clothes and pulled out a sword in its sheath she pulled off the back of her coat and put the sword around her chest and back. (Think of what Trunks does with his sword.) She then once again put her coat over her back and concealed the deadly silver weapon. 

"Well let the day begin with me." She dryly said and then as quick as lightening was out the door.

TBC…………….

An: Well what did ya think? R&R please! Well I know there wasn't much Senshi or pilots yet but they will show up later! Well I don't think I'm going to continue until I get at least five reviews! I got this idea from several stories I've read that have to do with vampires. So I finally got the idea to do this since I absolutely love AUs! Well anyway until the next chapter comes out Ja ne! =) 


	2. Here I am!

Sacrificial Innocence

Sacrificial Innocence

By: Mirai Megami

AN: Hey! I don't know if any of you like this story but it will get better…I hope! =P Anyway I kinda got the idea from watching the movie Blade….very gory movie! So I think that this story will only be a mini-series but I'm still debating that issue with myself! =p Well I've really run out of things to say and also I hope you like my character Kiray! Well I doubt anyone will want to steal her but if you do I'll get Shenlong to come and rip you apart…..aren't I so nice! =) Anyway R&R! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Well let the day begin with me." She dryly said and then as quick as lightening was out the door.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

She then exited onto the street with a few suspicious stares from some bystanders. But she stopped in front of a flower shop and peered into the window then walked in. She wasn't really looking for flowers but more for a garlic spray. But since she already had a full bottle she wasn't looking for it, but was actually looking for a person. She pretended to look at lilies but was actually watching a woman out of the corner of her eye. She had jet-black hair with a few streaks of purple in them, and she had large purple eyes like that of a child. 

Hikaru smelled in the flowers of lilacs. She loved their smell. She took a bouquet and went up to the desk to pay. She paid the money and prepared to leave when a cold chill ran down her spine. She felt as if someone was watching her but she quickly let the thought flee her mind when she noticed the time. It was almost 9:30! She had to be at work at 9:15! She was going to be in trouble for being late once again. With her flowers in her hand and her briefcase in the other she took off down the street. 'Man why am I always late! I'm beginning to get as worse as my co-worker! What's her name….Usagi? Well it doesn't matter I have got to speed up!' She then picked up her pace and ran even faster. About five minutes into her run she heard another woman complaining and looked up to see her always tardy co-worker. 

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" She yelled and finally pulled up next to her. "Hey Hikaru! Late again too huh? Don't you hate getting up early!" "Usagi I'm late because I spent a long time in the flower shop below my apartment remember! I'm always late at least once a week because I always stop at the flower shop." "I'll never understand your ways Hikaru! What's so great about a flower shop?" "I don't know! I've always loved flowers because I grew up in a place on the country side! Their were always fields with dozens of wild flowers. It was my favorite place to go growing up." "Well whatever! Your in the city now! And you don't wanna get my reputation! Oh thank God! We're finally here!" The two were out of breath but had to keep running up to the front desk to sign in. 

"Hey Rei-san! Sorry we're so late!" "Usagi-san I don't know why we bother with you the hospital should have fired you ages ago but it's always hard to get good help. So you two just sign in and get to work." After they signed in Usagi took her seat next to Rei and turned on her computer. It was her duty to help Rei with appointments, phone calls, and other things that needed to be worked on. 

Hikaru went off down the hall to look for the doctor she was training under. She might only be a training nurse but it was her dream to be a doctor and she had heard this doctor was the best in all of Tokyo so she highly admired her. "Ami-sama! I' here! So sorry for being late again!" "Hikaru come here I'd like you to check this person's blood while I go get this man his needle." "But Ami-sama isn't this supposed to be left up to doctors and full fledged nurses? It's against the hospitals policies." "You know how to do this don't you?" "Well yes but-" "So do it." Ami then walked out the door.

Hikaru looked at her patient who seemed a little worried. "Don't worry nothing is wrong." She reassured her patient although it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself. She went up to the patient and took his arm. She looked for the most clear vein possible and found it after poking at his arm a little. Although she was a little shaky from the fear of accidentally hurting her patient she managed to keep her composure. He then spoke to her. "Hey what's wrong with you why are you so shaky?" She looked at him and noticed he had cold Prussian colored eyes, he also had a monotone voice that added to his serious soldier look and attitude. She had never met any patient who was so calm and serious. "Nothing's wrong. I just get a little shaky sometimes since as you probably already know this is the first time I've done this on a real person. So if your uncomfortable with this I'll just get another for you." "No. I'm not afraid." "Hey what are you in for anyway?" "Well I was shot by a bullet." She looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "What?" He showed his right arm that was bandaged and bleeding. "Well I could use another bandage for my arm though Hikaru." "How did you know my name?" "The doctor said it remember." She then recalled her conversation with her trainer. She felt very embarrassed by her stupidity. "Well why were you shot?" "I'm a preventor and there are people out there that aren't really cooperating with the peace." "I see." Their conversation then ended as she took his sample of blood. Ami then walked in the door with the needle and vaccine. Hikaru then walked out the door with the blood sample in hand she noticed that his blood in her hand felt cold and she knew from when she would take other blood samples down to the lab they all felt warm. 'Why is he so different?' 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kiray stood on the roof of the west wing of the hospital looking into a patient's room. She had her eyes on both figures. When the woman left the room she jumped off the roof and fell 10 stories down. Although any normal human would have died she landed on the ground perfectly and then casually walked off with her hands in her pockets. She continued to walk until she came to an old antique shop. She entered and since no one was at the front desk she rang the little bell on the counter. "Coming!" Yelled a voice from behind a curtain. A tall woman then emerged. She had long dark green hair that was partially tied up in a bun, and had garnet colored eyes. "Setsuna! How's everything? I haven't seen you for a few weeks." "Kiray! It's great to see you once in awhile." The two woman approached each other and gave each other a hug. "Still alive I see Kiray!" "Amazingly. Although I'm surprised you are too! Haven't found you out yet huh?" "Well it's always good to keep a low profile unlike you. You attack them wherever they are even in front of large crowds of people." "They deserve it all! Anyway are you going to come to HQ anymore?" "No. They were starting to get suspicious, so I didn't really have a choice and that explains why I have garlic hanging off my door and windows." "That just makes them more suspicious as long as you have a good weapon on your side there shouldn't be much worry left except when you sleep." "Easy for you to say. I know of your collection. And you forget you aren't a human like me. You are one of them. Your just lucky I have this stuff to give to you." "Well why don't you just become one of us and help us fight?" She smiled which gave her a glare from her friend. "And anyway our organization knows how to make it." "So why don't they?" "Because only you can make it to their liking." Her smile then faded. "Well anyway I didn't come here to chat. You got the stuff?" "Of course." The woman then handed her a metal case. Kiray opened it to see the purple liquid she had injected into her neck earlier, there seemed to be about 10 little vials of it. "You got any needled I need more of those as well. "Kiray when your fighting demons that are from the undead you've always got to be prepared. Setsuna then smiled and went behind the counter and pulled out a full case of needles. "Kiray what are you planning tonight?" "Just have meeting with some old people." "I see. Always busy. Well I was just hoping you would want to come over to talk tonight like a normal person, but then again I forgot what your like." Kiray then smiled and tucked her supplies into a free pocket. She pulled out a hundred from her jacket and handed it to Setsuna. "Even though your one of my only friends you still have a high price. And anyway-" She opened the door and was half-way out the door. "Your house smells like shit." She then exited the door and continued her walk outside. Setsuna was smiling and started to laugh at her friend's forward attitude and went to the back of her store.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The sun was setting and the moon was just coming into view. Hotaru was leaving the hospital with her friend Usagi and her friend Rei. She wasn't sure what kind of friendship they had since they usually argued a lot. Ami then called back Hotaru before they got to cross the street. "Yes Ami-sama?" She then ran up to me. "Do you remember that patient we treated this morning?" "Yes. He was an odd one." "Well I just got back the results from his blood test and you won't believe this!" "What?" "Come with me and you'll find out." "But should it matter I mean he was already released and he was perfectly fine." "Look please just come with me." "Alright Ami-sama. Hey guys I'll see you tomorrow ok. Ja!" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

They were in the hospital's laboratory and Hotaru was looking through a magnifier. She was looking the man's blood sample. It was incredible! "His blood cells are reproducing at ten times the rate of any normal human! But how? This is impossible! It's like he has the ability for-" "Regeneration." A husky voice said from the doorway. They both turned their heads to see the same male patient whose blood this belonged to. Ami then started to approach him. "How did you get in here? I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Ami told him as politely as possible. She stopped about five feet away from him for he was smiling which revealed extremely sharp fangs. "I'm afraid I can't let you go after what you've learned about me. And anyway I feel like having a little fun." He then stopped leaning on the way and started to walk slowly towards Ami. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kiray was walking towards the hospital. She then looked at the hospital and smelled the air. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before they showed their faces here. She then walked in the hospital and looked down several of the hallways and then looked down the east wing. She then narrowed her eyes and ran down the hall. About halfway she looked down at the floor and saw blood tracing the floor. About ten feet in front of her she saw a guard profusely bleeding from both his neck and mouth. She stopped down and rolled him over onto his back. She lifted his head a little and when she did she saw that his neck had been torn to pieces. Their was a huge whole in it which allowed you sight of his esophagus. Whatever did this to him didn't want to feed off of him. They just wanted easier access to something else and he was just an obstacle to overcome to get to it. Since no vampire leaves the victim this torn apart they think of it as a waste of food if they did. She then heard a scream. And quickly ran down the hallway. When she entered the room the culprit dropped a young woman with blue hair to floor. She fell hard and it was obvious that he had just bitten her. For the man's mouth was covered with blood and his shirt was covered with blood, and the woman was gasping for breath and her whole body was limp and she started to cough up blood. There was another woman in the room she looked terrified at the site that was starting to unfold. The man wiped off his mouth with his hand and licked his lips.

"Well I was going to have some dessert but I guess her fate has been postponed. Hasn't it Kiray?" "I guess it has. But what of your own fate?" "I don't know. But I have a feeling you want to seal it don't you?" "Possibly." He then smiled. "Well then lets get this over with." "As you wish." 

She then pulled her silver sword out of its sheath. She then charged after the man and prepared to slice him in half. He quickly turned around and then pulled his arm out of the way along with moving his leg back about a foot along with half of his body to avoid the attack. She continued to slash both sides of his body, but he gracefully evaded each attack. "Well I'll admit you're the fastest one I've ever come across." "And I see that your as good as everyone has made you out to be. It would be easiest for you if you joined us." "Yeah right!" She then slipped the sword back in its sheath. She then pulled out her oozy. "Well lets just test your speed." His smile then faded. "Just try." She then pulled the trigger and was shooting at him. He ran behind a wall and avoided all the on coming bullets. "Well you're a clever little girl aren't you! Silver bullets along with a sword made of silver. You've done your homework, but sadly all in vain. You do realize you'll never beat us. We are to many! You might as well give up and surrender." "And do you think that fucking speech is gonna save your ass!" He then grunted. "Well now don't we have a fresh tongue!" "Shut-up bastard!" Several police officers then barged into the room. They saw Kiray standing next to Ami's bleeding body and put two and two together. One of the cops fired and hit her in the back. Her body jutted forward a little but she did not show any sign of pain. She just turned around and looked at them as if very pissed off. "Man mother fucker what the hell are you doing!" The cops were in a total stupor. They couldn't believe she had just been shot and was still standing without a single look of pain on her face. The real culprit took this opportunity to jump out the window. She looked forward and noticed he was gone. She ran towards the window and looked down he was on his feet and running. "Dammit he got away!" She then turned towards the cops who were still in a stupor and then looked down at the bleeding woman. She immediately saw her mother's face and body instead of the doctor Ami. She ran up to her and picked her up. The cops saw this and as she turned several fired at her with several bullets making contact with her flesh. Before she jumped she looked at the younger woman who was crouching in a corner. She then jumped out the window and fell down ten stories. She landed on her feet, but was then showered with bullets. She looked up and saw the police still firing at her. 'Dammit don't they realize it's not working! And what of this woman I have her with me do they think she's dead?' She then ran down the alley and onto the street. She got into one of the police cars with Ami. She then pulled the covering off the bottom of the wheel, which revealed several wires. She then hot wired the car and drove off with Ami.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The man was on a motorcycle and was speeding down the road and passing several red lights. He then pulled up in front of a large black building with very few windows and parked his motorcycle. He then walked into the building and nodded towards the clerk at the desk. He then got onto the elevator and went down to the very bottom floor. It was very cool there and there were dozens of doors in each hallway. He went down the south wing and stopped about ten doors down. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and walked in. There was little light in the room, which he preferred. "Well Hiiro old buddy how was your night? Meet any nice girls?" Hiiro then grunted and passed by him and sat down on the couch. "Well now Hiiro you of all people should know not to play with your food which I hear you've been doing a lot lately. By the way this reminds me I heard you went out at daylight to meet someone. Why would you do such a foolish thing? The elders are very displeased with you." "I'll deal with them later. So until then Duo do me a favor and shut up!" "Hey did you get dinner because you look rather pale. I mean we have enough food in the fridge if you want." "I had food and I would have had more if it weren't for that damn-" "Kiray?" "How'd you know?" "Everyone knows about her it's like she knows where we always are! I swear I'm surprised she hasn't showed up here yet!" "No one would be that stupid. Her efforts are futile!" "Well whatever I had a pretty good night but all I had was three woman. Hardly enough for my liking!" Hiiro was still surprised at his friend's great hunger. "You eat too much! If every one was like you we wouldn't have any food left on this earth!" Duo grunted at this. "Well fuck you too!" "Well I've got to be going to see the elders so see you." "Yeah good bye." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kiray pulled her car in front of an old warehouse. She took Ami out of the car and carried her into the building. 

"Hey Kirro! I need your help!" 

TBC……………..

Well I hope you liked it! Don't worry the rest of the pilots and senshi will show up tomorrow! I hope you will review this story and I wanna thank all those that have already reviewed this story! Now I think this will be a mini-series and I'll tell you that not all the senshi will have prominent roles. Well I'm still working on my other story so chapters will not be out as frequently as I'd hoped. To clear things up the pilots are 20, except Trowa is 21. Setsuna and Kiray are 22. Hotaru is 18, and the rest of the senshi are 20. I hope you like both of my stories so until next time Ja ne! =)


	3. Discussions

Sacrificial Innocence…

Sacrificial Innocence…..

By: Mirai Megami

AN: Hiya! Well as you know this is an AU fic. I'm still not sure weather or not Rei and Usagi will be prominent characters or not so I'd like your opinion. Also later on some main characters may die. So don't flame me because of it! Well as you may have noticed Kiray has been playing a major role so far and that's because well the fic sort of centers around her since she's the major vampire hunter. Although others will also be main characters as well she'll play a very prominent part. So I hope you don't hate her! = p

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey Kirro! I need your help!"

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"I'm busy! What do you want?" Shouted a man who sounded to be middle-aged. Although his voice was barely audible, because the sound of mettle-working was heard everywhere. "Shut up! You know me! I wouldn't come here unless I truly needed to! So stop whatever your doing and get your ass over here!" She sounded slightly pissed at his attitude. "Yeah I know you! Come in and I'll be there in a minute." "Arigatoo." She yelled back although it sounded totally devoid of feelings. "Arigatoo? I think that's the first time I ever heard you say that!" "Yeah well don't get used to it!" "Of course not!" The faint sound of laughter could be heard from him as she entered a small room, which seemed to be a medical office. Ami was now semi-conscious and started to groan. Kiray set her down on the medical table and then leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. 

A few minutes later Kirro could be heard approaching the door. "So old friend what can I do for you?" He walked into the room smiling, his hair was turning gray it was obvious that he was at least 50 and he had several wrinkles forming around his face. Although when he walked in he seemed very cheery his smile and cheery attitude soon faded when he saw Ami. "What's this Kiray?!" He sounded to be very irate with her. "This is Ami, she's a doctor I found at the hospital. She was bitten by a vampire. He got away and Hotaru is at the hospital." "Well so what if she was bit! We have a policy not to allow any vampire here unless they grew up in the church back home!" "I know that! But when I looked down at her I couldn't help but see my mother's face." "Listen I'm sorry about your mother but that doesn't mean you go and bring one of them here even if you saw your mother in her." "Look Kirro, I brought her here end of discussion! Now help her!" She was starting to get pissed off at her "father's" attitude. "You always have to have the last word! I can never win with you!" 

He then let out a big sigh and walked toward his comatose patient. He looked down at her labcoat and saw her name printed on it. "Mizuno, Ami huh?" "Didn't I already clarify this for you?!" "Kiray please I'm trying to work here." Kiray then grunted at his comment, she hated it when others crossed her boundaries of "how to treat me" attitude. She only let her best of friends do this, even though most dared not to, and since he raised her from a frightened eight year old girl he was like a father to her. Kirro then went into a drawer and pulled out a needle and a vile of some kind of yellowish liquid. He injected the "antidote" into the needle and approached Ami. "Now Mizuno-sama I'm going to inject you with this." He showed her the needle and she quickly eyed it, she had a frightened look etched on her face and looked as if tears were forming in her eyes. "This will make you feel a lot of pain so bear with me. It's garlic it'll slow your metamorphosis down a little. Kiray could you hold her down?" Kiray got off the wall and walked up to Ami and held her stomach down. Kirro tilted her head to the side and stuck the needle in her neck. He injected the liquid into her and she started to gasp for breath, and then he took out the needle and threw it in a trashcan. Ami then started to have spasms but Kiray held her down. After a few moments of continuous spasms Ami lost consciousness once again. 

"Look here Kiray! I think it's very noble of you to save this girl but if she starts acting funny I won't hesitate to kill her!" "Neither would I." "I'm glad we have an understanding then. Those things must never find out where this place is." "I know that! This place has just as much importance to me as it does to you." A long silence then engulfed them. "Look Kirro I'm going to go see the others I have to tell them. Could you clean her wounds?" "Of course I live to serve you master." "Very funny Kirro very funny." She then walked out of the room, while Kirro started getting everything he needed for their patient.

****

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

The authorities were taking Hotaru out of the building. They placed her in a medical vehicle and preceded to check her for wounds. Since she didn't have any they left to clean up the dead guard, the only thing wrong with Hotaru was that she seemed to be in total shock. A cop then approached her, he had blond hair that seemed to take on the color of white. She read his name tag and read the last name, "Peacecraft." He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him. He took out a pen and paper. 'I knew it! Questioning! They'll never believe me then they'll think I'm a psycho for my "story-telling!"' "Ma'am what is your name?" "My name's Ten'ou Hikaru." "And how old are you?" "Eighteen." "Did you see what happened up there?" "Hai, but you'll never believe me!" "Oh really why don't you tell me and I'll decide weather or not it's believable." "Well….."

Rei and Usagi then started to run back to the hospital. They immediately saw all the cops guarding off all the civilians from entering. They ran right into two of the guards. They were being held back by a man with reddish hair with the name tagged, "Khusrenada." And a woman who was very strong name tagged, "Une." "Hold it right there ladies! No one is permitted beyond this point." Said the man. "Hey you jerks let us by we work here!" Rei yelled trying to release herself from his hold on her. "There is a crime seen here so I'm afraid it doesn't matter weather or not you work here." The woman yelled. "Man let me go! Hikaru!" Usagi yelled. 

"Well…." _"Hikaru!"_ Hotaru then turned her head in the direction of the scream. She then got up and started to run towards the scream. She would have done anything to get away from the police officer. She then saw Usagi and Rei struggling with two police officers. "Usagi-san! Rei-san!" She then ran right up next to them and hugged them both as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Hikaru? What's wrong? What happened?" Asked her best friend Usagi. "Someone attacked Ami-sama and then another took her away. I'm so worried about her!" "It's alright Hikaru. I think it would be a good idea to take her home." Rei said to Usagi. "Sure I'll come with you two." "Wait a minute Ma'am." Yelled the police officer Peacecraft. "I still need your story for what happened here since you're the only witness." "Look Sir our friend has had a very long night and she needs rest so why don't you call her instead and schedule a meeting with her." Rei suggested. "Well I don't know if that's permitted by law but." He then seemed to contemplate his answer for a few minutes. "Well fine but I must speak with you as soon as possible." "Alright look here's her phone number," Rei then reached in her pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the cop. The trio then started to walk back to Hotaru's apartment. "Wait a minute since she's a witness it'd be for the best for me to drive her home." "Well alright but do you think you could drop me off at my apartment, it's right before Hikaru's apartment, I bet Mamoru is starting to get worried about me." Usagi asked the cop who nodded in agreement. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiiro exited his apartment and started to walk down the hall. He first saw Trowa walking down the hall. He was reading a book and looked a little confused. "Hey Trowa! How was your night? I'm sure it's better then mine is or will be." Hiiro asked his stoic friend obviously annoyed at the thought of having to talk to those geezers that were to be respected. "Wasn't to bad. No run-ins with anyone." He replied not taking his eyes of his book. "What are you reading that's so god damn interesting?" "It's a book on human legends, and amazingly enough our kind is mentioned in this book. But they depicted us totally wrong." "Figures. Humans are totally oblivious to things around them, they only care for what's going on in their pathetic lives. Always looking for the simplest answer just to calm themselves." "But don't we want it that way?" "Well I could care less about them. As long as we prosper." "Right well I'll see you later." "Ja ne." Trowa then disappeared around a corner as Hiiro preceded down the hall.

A few minutes later he saw a very downcast Quatre walking down the hall. "Quatre what's with you? You always look depressed." "I'm a terrible person. I can never forgive myself for my actions." "Oh God Quatre! How many times do I have to tell you! It's our nature, it's what we need to survive!" "I know but." He then turned his head towards the floor. "Look don't starve yourself over this. I can see your undernourished. Why don't you go into Duo's freezer there is sure to be packages of blood to calm your hunger." "You two have separate freezers? Why?" "You know Duo he is a barbarian. I needed to separate my food from his because it was slowing starting to disappear." "I see. Then why tell me to-" Quatre then realized why he had told him to go into Duo's freezer, not only to get back at Duo for stealing _his_ food but also because he knew Hiiro hated it when other's went through _his_ stuff. "Of course you don't have to. Just go into the basement and eat rat's like you did when you first became a vampire." "Hiiro!" "Look I have to go ja ne." "Bye." Hiiro once again continued on his journey to the elders, and Quatre then started to walk towards _Duo's _freezer. 

Hiiro then reached the doorway and before he could enter Wufei exited the room. He was stomping and cursing and looked like he could rip a person to pieces if allowed the chance. His face was fuming red and he just merely stomped past Hiiro who looked at him and wondered. 'God what's his problem? What'd they tell him?' Hiiro quickly dismissed Wufei and entered the room.

"So what did you call me in here for?" Hiiro asked as he approached the long square table with leather chairs filled with many old men. "Hiiro Yui please have a seat." The man at the far end motioned his hand towards the empty chair at the other end of the table. The floors were made entirely of black marble, and Hiiro hated it for that reason. They were always trying to take _his_ money just so they could have extravagant things such as these. He sat down as he was told and put his feet up on the table. Most of the elders gave him a look of disgust, which he returned with a slick smile. The man who had spoken before was the oldest of all the vampires still alive. He had survived many slayers and days to be where he was now. "Hiiro. Why must you always leave your mark behind and cause a frenzy among the humans?" The old man asked. "Why?" "Yes why!" "Why do we slink around in the darkness avoiding these humans at all risks possible?" "That is of no importance. Answer our question!" Hiiro grunted and then closed his eyes and smiled. "Because these humans their our food! Why should we fear what they do or think! We are the dominators of this planet not them." "But still it attracts to much attention to us. Unneeded attention." "Tell me then why are you so afraid of them? Are you afraid a slayer will come here one night and cut your head off?" "What!? How dare you Yui!" "Correction. How dare you make all of us slink around like idiotic simpletons acting afraid of our own meat." The elder put is folded hands to his forehead and sighed. 'What are we ever going to do with him? He's one of our best warriors but always defiles us like we were nothing. Damn him!' "Well if that's all gentlemen I'm leaving." He got out of his chair and prepared to leave. "Hold it! I have one more question for you." "And that would be." He asked without turning around with that same slick smirk on his face. "Why did you make all those clubs for our people to gather at. It's not safe for large gatherings of us to be at the same place at the same time. What if a slayer showed up? It cause us significant damage." "Humans do it all the time, and like I said before it's our world. And besides one slayer couldn't cause that much damage surrounded by many of us. You overrate them." "Maybe I do but what of a group of slayers what then huh?" "Trust me there's not that many slayers around here." "It's still a great risk." He stood silent for a few minutes. "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." He smiled and then left the room.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiray walked down a few steps and went to look at what was so important to him. She saw that he was making a custom sword for someone. She looked at the name on the handle and it read: "Minako." "What a dumb thing to put on a sword." She then dismissed the sword from her mind and walked into the center of the room. She bent down and pulled up a mettle door that was well blended into the floor. There was a flight of stairs that she walked down, which led to a hallway with a door at the far end. She walked up to the door and opened it. Inside was a large room with several people in it. There appeared to only be two at the moment but she knew there were two other slayers who had not yet arrived. "Hey Minako, Makoto." She slightly waved to them and walked in. "Hey Kiray! Have any fun tonight?" The blond asked stretching her arms. "Yeah lots of fun." "That's what I thought!" The perky blond responded smiling. "Hey Kiray your jacket has small holes in it." Observed the brunette. "That's the reason I came here. Could you please take the bullets out of my back they've been bothering me for some time." "Bullets?" Asked the shocked blond. "You mean you were shot by a gun?!" "Well when someone says 'take the bullets out of my back' it usually means that they were shot by a gun." The blond grunted and gave her a glare. "Look Makoto you gonna fix my problem or not?" "Which problem? Your bullets problem or your stay out of my way or I'll kick your ass problem?" Kiray glared at her and pulled her gun out. "What problem was that again?" She asked pointing her gun in Makoto's face. "Your bullets problem." She replied getting nervous. "Good." Kiray then put her gun away and took her jacket off. She didn't really consider Makoto or Minako her friends they were just in this with her because they too had to choice, so she had to deal with them. She never really had any friends except for Setsuna who had grown up with her back at her home in the country. "Sit over there and I'll get the tweezers." Makoto smiled and walked off. When she came back she ripped the back of Kiray's shirt and started to pull the bullets out of her back. "And I just got this shirt." "Well that's the life of a slayer." Once all the bullets were out Kiray got up and grabbed her jacket. "Wait don't you want me to bandage them?" "No need I'll be fully healed in a few days. Listen before I go I need to tell you that I just brought in a victim that was bitten. I don't want you to kill her unless she starts to act funny. Got it!" "Wait, wait, wait. You brought in an infected human! Why the hell would you do that you know the consequences." Makoto snapped at her. "Yeah I know what could happen but it's to late now cause she's already upstairs. So deal with it!" "Listen if I even get the slightest hint that she's gonna turn on us I'm gonna kill her myself!" "Makoto don't you think I would do the same!" "Well it's good to know you are still the Kiray I know." "Yeah well I'm outta here." She then put on her jacket and headed out the door. 'I hope you know what you are doing Kiray.' Minako thought concerned for the person she idolized. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

"Arigatoo for driving us here Mr. Peacecraft." Rei politely told him. "Yes arigatoo." Hikaru added in. "No problem I'll call you tomorrow." "Okay. Ja ne." "Ja." He then drove off as the duo walked into the building. Once they got to Hotaru's apartment they heard voices inside. "Hikaru do you hear that!" "Hai, it's my parents they came over for the weekend I forgot all about them." Hotaru then opened the door and walked in, followed by Rei. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." She walked up to them and hugged them. "Hikaru-chan who's this?" Michiru asked motioning towards Rei. "This is my friend Rei she decided to stay here tonight." "Why?" Asked Haruka. "Well Mama Papa, you may need to sit down for this." "Why does this sound bad to me." Haruka asked sarcastically. "Because it is pretty bad." Hikaru added in with a downcast look.

TBC…………………..

AN: Well I wanted to end it there. No action in this chapter, gomen. But there will be in the next chapter. I'll clear up the Hotaru, Hikaru thing in a later chapter. I will also explain how Kiray knows Hotaru later on as well. By the way I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed my story. A big Arigatoo to all of you! Well please continue with your reviews! I would greatly appreciate it! 


	4. Minako's Night Out

Sacrificial Innocence

Sacrificial Innocence

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hello again! Well I'm sorry for not getting a chapter out sooner than I should have but I wanted to try and finish my other story, I went to Maine for vacation, and I'm also working on another story for ff.net, which should be out soon. So please look for it! Well as you can see I'm really busy, and I have a bunch of other stuff happening in my life so I'm really busy at the moment. In fact I didn't think I would have the time to write this chapter! Well please be nice and patient with me! And in other rants I'll just say R&R please!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Because it is pretty bad." Hikaru added in with a downcast look.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Minako was walking the late night streets of downtown Tokyo. Her sword, which she asked Kirro to design and make for her was finally finished. Kirro was a really dedicated friend and she never knew exactly why although she had heard stories. But right now she was looking for a specific bar, which she heard was a center for vampire gatherings. 

Tonight was her night. She would prove to Kiray and all the other's what a valuable asset she was to their team. 'I'm just as good as Kiray is at slaying. And tonight I'll prove it to the whole world.' Minako then smirked at the thought. Minako was well prepared as well. She had her new silver sword with her, a silver knife in her boot, and several guns along with her. Sure Kiray was her hidden idol but she herself wanted to be someone's secret idol. Maybe the next generation of slayers, perhaps. But regardless she still had her defenses up.

Minako was now in the slums of Tokyo. It was very run down where a lot of bad things happened which she didn't want to think about. She turned her head right and saw a very skimpishly clad girl in the alleyway, which is just asking for trouble. A boy who looked no older than herself approached the woman, who gladly accepted his company. "Whore." Minako whispered below her breath. The boy had a long chestnut braid, it seemed to reach his thigh. "She doesn't know what she's getting into, but I can't help her. Not until I get in the building." At that moment she heard a woman's scream which was quickly silenced. Minako gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry. But for the people of tomorrow I must do this." Minako picked up her pace. She then stood in front of a small red brick building. There were a few men and woman just standing outside the club, obviously vampires. She walked up to the front doors, but was quickly stopped by a guard. 'Dammit I can't be discovered yet! And I won't!' 

"I can't let you through here Miss without identification, or an invitation." The big bulky man told her. "Well if it's identification you want then here!" She slipped off her hat revealing her blond hair which was done up in a small French braid. Minako then opened her mouth revealing her fangs. "I've never seen you here before." The man said obviously being cautious. "Maybe that's because I just heard about this place." Minako said giving him an attitude. "Ma'am I'll need your name at least before I can let you in." Minako stood silent for a few minutes. She placed her hat back on her head, although it wasn't totally covering her face, for you could still see her eyes and some of her hair. "Well what is it?" The man asked becoming impatient and pushy. But before Minako could reply a man came up behind her. "Leave this nice lady alone. If she already showed you her fangs then I'm sure it's fine." Minako turned around and faced a man with platinum blond hair and blue-green eyes. He then stood next to her and smiled. Minako just remained impassive. "Well yes sir she showed me her fangs but she could be a slayer. Minako then hid her face as she gritted her teeth. 'Great! They're becoming even more cautious of us. But that just show's their weakness. Their intimidated by us!' 

"Look I didn't mean to trouble you all so I guess that I'll just go and find another club." Minako then started to walk away. 'I'm sure I'll find another quite soon knowing this dump. And hopefully they won't be such jerks.' 

"Wait Ma'am! I give you my permission to come in with me." The blond-haired man said. 'God this guy is to easy going. And his kindness is going to be his undoing.' Minako then turned around. "Why thank you Sir. I'll gladly accept you're _invitation_." Minako stressed the "invitation" part so that the stupid guard would get the clue. The two then walked in the building. The place looked like any casual-club only this one was full of vampires. 

"Here have a seat." The man said as he offered her a chair at a small table near the bar. She sat down and pushed herself in before the man could. "Well ok maybe we got off on the wrong foot." The kind man said obviously getting the clue. "My names Quatre Raberba Winner. May I ask you what yours is?" "It's Minako." She replied ignoring him while she scanned the room. 'It's so crowded here. But I'll beat them all. I know I can.' Minako thought although she had lots of doubts on her mind. (An: Also I want you to know that it hasn't changed days yet. It's actually now 2:00 am. K!) 

"Well do you have a last name?" He asked still standing next to her. She looked at him square in the eyes and then took her hat off. "Is there something you want?" She asked. "Want? Well a thank you for starters. I mean I got you in here. And you're being extremely rude." He told her coldly. "What do you want from me a medal? I appreciate you getting me in here. I never thank people. Now if you're going to act like that guard outside I want you to get away now." Minako replied fidgeting with her hat. He looked at her for a moment before sitting next to her. "Excuse me. But who gave you permission to sit with me?" Minako asked him obviously being sarcastic. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Minako looked at him surprised. 

"What do you mean? Talk about what?" Minako asked slightly confused by his question. 

"Well you seem confused and very stressed out." Minako stared at him a moment. "Look my problems are my problems and I don't feel like talking about them got it." Minako said turning her head away from him. "Well for starters I actually believe it or not feel bad for those I attack and at times have starved myself so I wouldn't have to bring more suffering into this world, which is already falling apart at it's seams." The man had openly told her. She looked at him with total and utter disbelief and shock. 'This guy doesn't even sound like those blood thirsty vampires I've killed in the past. Could I have ever killed one like him and never known it. I mean he has the soul and heart of a slayer.' Minako continued to stare until she noticed her awkwardness and turned her head down. "I know it might seem stupid or even pathetic. But that's just me. In fact the only reason I'm here is because two of my friends dragged me here. I'm not really into these kind of things obviously." Minako then looked at him. 'Should I ask him to become one of us. I mean he wouldn't have to hurt others he could greatly help our resistance. But then again he might not be so open about this like I am, I can't. Not yet at least.' 

She was about to speak but Quatre beat her to it. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked preparing to get up. "No need I have my own drink here with me." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver flask. She took off the cap and laid it down on the table. She then drank from the flask and then when she wiped her mouth the purple liquid showed on her hand. Quatre looked down at her hand as she prepared to take another drink she noticed his stares. She then looked down at her hand and put the flask down. "So you are one of _them_. I had several suspicions myself but I couldn't be sure but now I know." "So you know." She said closing her eyes as she slowly slid her hand into her jacket. She then flipped the table over his head, while at the same time pulling her sword out. She brought it to his neck. "Don't hold a grudge against me just because I kill you and all your friends." She replied smirking. He just intensely stared at her. Just before she brought her sword down on him several vampires were approaching her. She quickly moved her eyes in their direction. "Well I guess it's time for me to get to work." She then swiftly sliced her sword behind her slicing two of them in half. Their bodies squirted blood onto her but they quickly turned into ashes. She then gave a roundhouse kick to Quatre knocking him off his feet. 

She did a backwards flip and landed on the stage, for the dancers and singers. She then prepared to attack. Several vampires approached her from all sides. She quickly reached by her upper thigh and pulled out a gun. (Think of those gun cases that Lara Croft has. Hey I say that movie a few weeks ago!) She made a 360 degree circle firing on all the vampires approaching her. Then dozens more prepared to attack. She jumped into the crowd and pulled out her sword once again. Several were feet away from her she tried her best as she cut through several of them but then came across a boy with a messy chocolate brown mop of hair. He had a sword just as she did. They jumped several feet away from each other. They then started running towards each other as their swords clashed, sparks flew. He was extremely quick and was beginning to gain the upper hand. 

The crowd of vampires created a circle around them as they cheered their "hero" on. She had faltered when a vampire in the crowds had thrown a glass cup at her. It would have hit her face had she not blocked it with her arm. But several glass shards flew into her flesh causing her to bleed. She quickly regained her composure and looked in front of her. The boy was feet in front of her with his sword prepared to strike her down. She got wide-eyed she started to bring her sword down to block his attack but he was much to fast. He quickly sliced his sword into her stomach. He stopped in front of her holding her up. Her eyes seemed that they were going to fall out of her head. He smirked as blood started to trickle down his sword and hand. She dropped her sword as he dropped his. He then backed off as she grabbed her stomach. She was gasping for breath as she fell to the floor. That's when all the vampires crowded around her body and started to rip her apart. "Over-rated." The victor said. A friend of his with a chestnut braid then stood next to him. "Well she may have been cute but that's one less slayer in this world. Good job Hiiro old buddy." Hiiro just remained impassive to his friend as he looked down at his victim that was being tortured. 

Then suddenly a tiny bomb flew through the glass window. It landed near Minako and exploded hurting half of the vampires that were ripping apart Minako. The rest quickly stepped away from Minako, but several were met with the point of a blade. They were quickly cut in half. There were now only three vampires left that had been killing Minako. That's when the mysterious figure came into view. 

"Kiray!" Hiiro shouted.

The three tried to run away but Kiray jumped in front of them and quickly sliced her sword through their abdomens cutting them in half. She then turned her head towards Minako in disgust. That's when a brave soul came up behind her and knocked her sword out of her hand. She then gave the brave person a round house kick knocking them down and jammed her silver knife into his throat. He then faded into ashes. She stood up and ran after her sword. But another vampire beat her to it. It picked up the sword, which made a clicking noise. He quickly eyed it but then stared back at Kiray and started to run towards her. She didn't move, she just stared at him calmly. Feet in front of her the man stopped and screamed. The sword had spikes shoot out of the handle and into the man's hand. It cut his hand off and then the spikes fell back into the handle. He crouched down and held his wrist screaming. 

Kiray picked up her now bloody sword. "Don't touch my things!" She then drove the sword into his gut. Once she pulled it out he fell to the ground and exploded into ashes. That's when Hiiro ran towards her sword in hand. Feet before they clashed Kiray threw a gas bomb to the floor creating a thick white fog of smoke. Hiiro stepped back and blocked his face. Once the smoke cleared Kiray and Minako were gone. 

"Dammit!" Hiiro yelled dropping his sword. Quatre then knelt down and picked up a sword. He turned the hand over and read the name "Minako" on it. "I'll see you again. You can count on it." Quatre said quietly so no one would hear.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru and the others had heard the whole story. Rei stared at her in disbelief and Haruka and Michiru intently stared at each other, then towards the others. "Well its really late so why don't we all get some sleep." Michiru asked although it sounded more like a demand. "Okay Michiru-mama. Rei there is an extra bed in my room would you like to sleep in my room?" Hotaru asked. "Sure Hikaru and besides that story really creeped me out." The two then disappeared into the room. Michiru then stood in front of the door until she was sure they asleep. She then went into the living room where Haruka was sitting. 

"Do you think they're finally going to come after her to transform her into one of them?" Michiru asked motherly.

"Probably. Although I don't know why they waited so long since they took her away from Kiray." 

"What makes you two so sure that she is truly Kiray's little sister." Michiru asked.

"We have our hunches but that will be revealed soon enough." Haruka replied smirking slightly.

"Your impossible!" Michiru said turning her head away.

"Well regardless sooner or later we have to tell her and she will have to meet Kiray. I'll arrange it soon." Haruka said leaving for their bedroom.

"Hotaru this may be a crueler destiny then anyone could bestow upon anyone. But you have to be strong and we'll always be there for you." Michiru said following Haruka into the bedroom.

TBC………..

AN: So what'd ya think? Well don't worry about Minako unless you want her to die! I don't want her to though! Michiru and Haruka who are they really? What are they hiding? And what is Hotaru's past? What do the vampires want with her? And is Quatre going to join the slayers? Well keep on reading and you'll eventually find out! Thank you everyone for your reviews! O and thank you Sailor X for drawing Kiray! Well review please and see ya later! 


	5. Rules and Regulations

Sacrificial Innocence

Sacrificial Innocence

An: Hello! Well thank you everyone that has reviewed this story! Well school has started again! Ugh! And you know what that means! I won't have chapters out very often! Well that's all I have to say other than please review my story! 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Ami grunted and then slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry but after a few moments everything came into focus. She immediately sat up, but her neck then coursed with pain. She grabbed her neck with one hand and tried to steady herself on the floor with the other. "Where am I?" She questioned no one looking around. The room was very dark and there wasn't much to see anywhere. But what caught her eye was a sword hanging from the wall in front of her. 

She walked up to the sword and then scanned the room to see if anyone was watching. She then preceded to grab the weapon but the moment she put her hand on the handle the base of the handle had a ring on it which started to spin, very slowly. Ami then took her hand off and went to stop the slow spinning, but right before her hand made contact with it spikes shot out of the handle. Ami immediately pulled her hand to her chest and looked at the sword with awe. After a few seconds-or what seemed to be just a few seconds-the spikes receded back into the handle.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." 

Ami then quickly turned her head towards the door. And there stood Kiray leaning against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest. "Who are you?" Ami questioned the newcomer. "My names Kiray." She said with closed eyes not moving. 

"Well where am I? And how did I get here?" 

"Well you're at our safe-house. That's all you need to know about our location right now. And I'm the one who brought you here."

"Safe-house? What are you hiding from?"

"We're not hiding! We have to be cautious about certain things is all." 

"Like what certain things?"

"What do you think attacked you?" Ami then immediately widened her eyes as memories of what happened to her the night before came flooding back into her mind. 

"What are you?" Ami said backing away.

"I am a slayer, but I'm also a vampire. But I guess it doesn't matter because soon you'll fully understand what I'm talking about." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean the thing that bit you, is causing changes in your body which will soon turn you into one of us." Ami's legs then gave way and she fell onto her knees. "This can't true!"

"Well you better get over it. There's also some things you'll need to learn if you wanna survive. But before all that I wanna know where your loyalties lie." 

"What do you mean my loyalties?"

"I mean do you wanna be a slayer or one of them!"

"You mean those things that attacked me! No of course not! But I don't want to be a slayer either."

"Well it's either one or the other. There is no in-between. You have to decide now. Or if you'd like I can end your tough decision and kill you right here. Would that ease your mind?"

"No it most certainly would not! I need time to think about all this."

"Well we don't have time. You've already found out about our base so you have no choice now."

"No choice?" Ami said in a downcast voice.

"We slayers save humans by killing other vampires. You're a doctor I think you would understand." Kiray then opened her eyes and looked down at Ami who was still situated on the floor. Ami then got off the floor with her head hanging low still and then raised her head to look Kiray. "If I've got no choice and my freedom is no more, than I'd say kill me. But that wouldn't end all the killing of innocent people, and people would still be attacked and hurt, like me. So without resistance and without eagerness I will join you." 

"Touching speech Miss Mizuno, but all I want to know now is can you fight?"

"How did you know my last name was Mizuno?"

"It's on the name tag on your labcoat." Kiray then pointed to her breast pocket with her id clipped on. Ami then saw it and took it off and dropped it on the ground. "No need to flash my name around." 

"Well can you?"

"Can I what?" 

"Can you fight?" Kiray pressed on.

"No. I've never fought before. I always try to find the peaceful solution to everything."

"Well no longer, not in this world anyway." Ami then looked at Kiray with solemn features. "Don't start that on me." Kiray then got off the wall and walked out of the room. Ami then faltered for a moment before finally following her out the door. "There are several rules we follow here. One never and I repeat never talk about this place unless you are in this building. Two before you even approach this building make sure no one's following you. Three never bring anyone, other than us slayers, to this building. Four always tell the other slayers where you're going if you plan to attack anyone. Got it?"

Ami then stopped short right behind Kiray. "But didn't you break rule number three by bringing me here?" 

"We're not here to discuss what I've done. Do you agree to all the rules?" Kiray asked getting annoyed. "Of course I do."

"Now there are also other things you must know. We will supply you with food." Kiray then dug into her pocket and pulled out a small purple vile. "Also each month you have to take a serum that protects your body from ultra violet lights including the sun." Kiray then put the purple vile away and pulled out another little vile that was a bright yellow. "We will eventually give you these but you have not turned into a vampire yet so you don't need them at the moment." Kiray then started to walk again with Ami close on her heels. But Ami then stopped in front of a closed door and looked in the window.

Inside Ami saw a woman, that was a bloody mess, lying on the table unconscious, with an old man "operating" on her and another young woman with brunette hair tied back in a high ponytail helping the old man. "Kiray who are they?" Kiray then stopped and walked back towards the door and looked in. "The woman on the table is someone who couldn't follow rule four. The others you will shortly be introduced to." Kiray then tugged on her arm telling her to move.

After several minutes Kiray finally stopped in front of a mettle-working machine. (I don't know what they call those things! =p) Kiray pulled a sword off the table and threw it to Ami. "Soon your physical strength, stamina, and speed will greatly increase so it should be easier to fight. But you still need to do training if you wanna survive." 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Haruka was sitting on the kitchen table reading about racing, and Michiru was in the kitchen making breakfast. Hotaru just came out of her room along with Rei. They were still groggy and had bed-hair. "Well aren't you two an inspirational picture!" Haruka said looking up at them. "Really Haruka you have no manners." Michiru said coming out of the kitchen the eggs and pancakes. "If you want coffee I'm making some in the kitchen." Michiru called back as she walked into the kitchen. "Thank you so much for your hospitality." Rei called to her sitting down at the table and grabbed a plate. "Your very welcome." Michiru called back coming out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee. Rei the held her cup up as Michiru poured her coffee. 

"Hikaru you don't want any breakfast?" Michiru asked pouring Hotaru her coffee. "I'm not hungry Michiru-mama." "But breakfast is the most important meal of the day." "Michiru leave her alone, if she's not hungry she's not hungry." Michiru then scowled at Haruka. "Anyway Hikaru that cop Milliardo Peacecraft called and told you to be at the station by noon." Hotaru then looked up at the clock, which read 9:00 am. "I don't wanna go back for all that questioning. I hate questioning and how they look at you after you're done speaking to them." Hotaru said looking down in her coffee.

"Hikaru you know you have to go." Michiru said sitting down at the table grabbing her own breakfast. "Look I'm gonna get ready so I'm going to go take a shower." Hotaru then got up and walked into the bathroom. Rei then looked at Michiru and Haruka, uneasily, they were both staring towards the bathroom door. "So Haruka you into racing?" Rei asked breaking the silence. But Haruka did not answer. She just stood up and grabbed her coat. "And where are you going Haruka?" Michiru said looking at her very cross. "Out." And then Haruka opened the door and walked out. "Oh! She really is frustrating sometimes. They both are." Michiru said looking back at Rei before picking up after what Haruka and Hotaru had left behind.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Ami was alone in the training room boxing with the boxing bag. The room was fairly large with all kinds of workout equipment and not to mention a fencing area. Kiray was sitting outside the room waiting for Kirro and Makoto to come out of the "operation" room. After at least a half-hour of waiting the two finally emerged with bloody hands and coats. "So is she gonna live?" Kiray asked approaching the two. "Well you got there just in time. She's lucky to be alive." Kirro said wiping his hands off with a clean cloth. "Her wounds should heal naturally although it will be awhile before she's able to fight again." Kirro said taking off the bloody lab-coat. "Well the war will still be here when she's awake." Kiray said stopping in front of Kirro. "The doctor I brought here woke up awhile ago and is training in there right now." Kiray said pointing to the training room. 

"She agreed?" Kirro said eyeing Kiray before walking in front of the training room. "I told her she didn't have a choice and that if she tried anything funny we wouldn't hesitate to kill her." Kiray said stopping behind Makoto and Kirro. "Well then lets meet her." Kirro said walking into the room with the other girls following close behind him. Ami then stopped boxing and looked at both of their ice-cold stares. "What's your name?" Makoto immediately asked. "My names Ami Mizuno. I'm a doctor at the hospital downtown." She said holding her hand out to shake Makoto's. But Makoto did not offer hers she just stared at Ami intensely. Ami then pulled her hand back slowly. (AN: Ami took one of her gloves off when they walked towards her.) 

"Kiray told you everything you need to know?" Kirro asked. "Yes she did." Ami said sounding a little uneasy. "Good. My names Kirro. I live here along with these Makoto and Minako, another girl that you will eventually meet. It's a good thing you're a doctor because we need more help." "If you don't mind my asking but where does Kiray live?" Ami asked taking the other glove off. "Where I live is my business." Kiray said from the door. 

"Hey! Kiray I need to talk to you." An almost male-like voice yelled from the building's doors. Kiray immediately looked towards the door and there stood Haruka, closing the door behind her.

TBC……………

An: Well I know it was uneventful but it can't be action 24/7! Now I don't know weather or not this will be a mini-series! I planned it to be that way, but the way I work it doesn't usually come out the way I might have originally planned. In about two chapters I'll give you everyone's past and explain the whole Hikaru/Hotaru thing. Well thanks so much to everyone who reviewed I greatly appreciate it! Also if you want a pairing I suggest that you tell who you want to be with who because this won't be high on romance, it's mostly action. Anyway please review my story! 


	6. The Gathering!

Sacrificial Innocence

Sacrificial Innocence

By: Mirai Megami

An: Well as I've come to learn not many people read my little author notes, so from now on I'm gonna make them as short as I possibly can! So then all you readers (if you're still there) won't have to look at much of these! (But they'll be in EVERY chapter non-the-less.) Well that's all I wanted to say! (Told ya they'd be short! And to me this is extremely short!) By the way I got those sword and club ideas from the movie Blade! O yeah please people I beg of you if no one reviews my writing this would seem really dull! So please do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kiray immediately looked towards the door and there stood Haruka, closing the door behind her.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey Haruka!" Yelled Makoto, her head sticking out of the doorway. Kiray just walked up to her and gave her a strong hearty hug. 

"Long time no see Haruka." Kiray said finally letting of her unintentional bear hug. "Well I really didn't come for a chat." Haruka then pointed to an empty room across the hall. Kiray then put on her serious-look and followed Haruka across the hall.

"What was that all about Kirro?" Makoto asked staring at them as they walked away. "What can't they say in front of us!" Makoto then put her hands on her hips and glared at their backs. 

"Family business. That's all." Kiiro said as he walked towards his mettle-working station. (I still don't know what you could call it besides table!!!! =P) 

"Family business? But none of us has any family! They were all killed years ago!" Makoto practically yelled, but Kiiro only gave her his intense gaze and went to work. "I guess they got their stubbornness from him." Ami inquired from their behavior. Makoto just stared at her, grunted and then walked away. Ami then looked on with a solemn face. 

'I guess they don't want me here.' Ami then walked towards the "infirmary" where Minako was lying unconscious. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Kiray then shut the door behind her. "What is it Haruka?" 

Haruka then closed all the shades in the room and flicked the switch on the lamp. "Hotaru is it." Kiray then got serious and sat down on a chair, legs on both sides leaning forward on the back of the chair. "What about my sister?" 

"Me and Michiru think it's time." Haruka intensely stared into Kiray's lavender eyes. 

"Don't you mean you decided?" Kiray inquired. 

Haruka then sweat-dropped. "Well she understands the situation and that we need to act as soon as possible." 

"Well then if _the both of you_ have agreed then I must agree as well. So when do you think we should act?" Kiray examined her muscular friend.

"We should do it tonight in my opinion."

"Tonight?! Why that early? It's already 2:00." Kiray asked with contracted eyes.

"Well we have to act soon because attacks have been growing and their numbers are becoming larger by the day! We don't want our fates to be shared with countless thousands." 

"Well then I'll take the new girl Ami with me. This will be our chance to see where her loyalties lie." 

"Do you really wanna risk that on such a huge mission." 

"Yes I do what better time than now. Besides she knows Hotaru so she won't do anything to hurt her. And if she does try anything stupid I can take her out."

"Well alright you're the expert. Now all we need to do is figure out how to do this." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kiiro: 'Kiray you're like my own daughter. Please don't hurt yourself, and don't go getting your-self killed. I care so much for you like my own daughter that was taken away from me so long ago.' He then stopped what he was doing to remember his own past.

'And what of this girl Hotaru. Kiray's little sister huh? I hope she is worth what they have been fighting for all this time, and the one that all the vampires have been after all this time. I can only hope. I wish I could join them in their battles but I'm far to old! Damn age! I'd give anything to help them with their battles! I feel so useless!'

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Makoto walked down the hall and stopped down to open the mettle door on the floor. Once she was down in the basement she sat down by a table and put her hands to her head balled in a fist. 'Minako! My best friend was torn a part by those monsters! I won't let them get away with this! Kiray and the others hide everything from me! It's like they don't trust me! Well I'll go and get revenge for what they've done to Minako! Wait a minute Makoto. You're starting to talk like Minako did right before she left! You have to keep your head straight, and always bring your wits with you!'

'But what are they up to? And why does Kiray trust this Ami so much anyway! I don't trust her one bit! And everything nowadays seems to be revolving around this Hotaru or whatever her name is character! What's so special about her? Have they forgotten the people they are fighting for?! Or have they forgotten about their only friends in this world! Maybe they just don't care anymore!'

Makoto then remained there to contemplate her own thoughts.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Ami then pulled out a chair and sat by the unconscious Minako's side. She studied every inch of Minako and even made pointers about some of the medical errors they had made on Minako. "Might as well fix their mistakes." She then put the chair back and searched the room for anything useful, and she found ample supplies in the small room.

After several minutes of "operating" Minako muttered some incoherent words. Ami looked down and Minako. "What? What'd you say?" Ami inquired. After a few moments of silence Ami had almost given up when she finally spoke up. 

"Ma- Makoto! Ki- Kiiro! No! Leave them alone! No!!!" Minako then tensed her face up and started to flail her arms around. Ami then had to move all the sharp operation tools away from her hyperactive body. Ami then held down Minako's arms, but to no avail since she was too strong!

She then fell on the ground and a stray needle poked into her skin and caused her to give out a light scream. She pulled out the needle and then got up. Her leg was already bleeding but she ignored it and tried again to hold down her patient. As she was struggling a great pain swelled in her head and her whole body started to ache. Her eyes then glazed over and glowed a bright red. Ami then let go of Minako and grabbed her head. "What the hell is happening to me!" She pulled out the words and then fell to the ground, crouching in pain. "Help me!" She lightly said barely above a whisper. 

Kiray, Haruka, and Kiiro then ran into the room and grabbed her. "I didn't think this would happen so soon!" Kiiro exclaimed holding her tightly in his arms. 

"No time to think we have got to give her the medication." Haruka then pulled out the drawer and dumped all it's contents on the ground. Papers, needles, and other sharp objects fell to the ground as she rummaged through all the junk. She then finally found a yellowish-purple container and injected it into the needle.

"Hold her down!" Haruka called grabbing Ami's arm.

Kiray then grabbed her head and pulled it to the side allowing Haruka access to Ami's neck. As Haruka injected the contents into Ami she started to get even more violent and got even stronger to the point where Kiiro couldn't even hold onto her. Haruka took the empty needle out and backed away along with the others.

Ami then started to calm down after a few moments and then halted completely. She then let go of her head and looked up at them.

"What did you give me?" She inquired with a hateful features. 

"We gave you what we took when we first became what we are now. That liquid calms your nerves for blood, and replaces it with a substance that gives you everything that blood has that you need, and also protects your flesh and body from ultra-violet lights. Of course for the rest of your life you'll need to take it once a month before it completely washes out of your system." Kiray explained standing in front of her.

"So I've finally become one of you!" Ami said with a down cast attitude.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru was walking out of the police office with Michiru by her side. "I hate it when they look at you with accusing eyes and probe you for answers." Hotaru stated with an angry look on her face.

"Well they are just doing their job." Michiru reasoned putting her arm around her "daughter's" shoulders. "But still I hate it!" Hotaru said looking up at her. After a few moments of silence Michiru's cell phone went off. 

"Moshi Moshi." Michiru replied.

Her conversation seemed to be going on for at least five minutes with Hotaru looking on trying to catch what they were talking about, and who Michiru was talking to. She finally hung up the phone and looked towards Hotaru.

"Hikaru that was Haruka."

"Oh. And what'd she say?"

"Well Haruka seems to have found you friend Ami."

"What?! She found Ami? How where is she?"

"She met her on the street, since you'd shown her Ami's picture she recognized her. She says she only wants to talk to you Hikaru."

"I wonder what it is she wants to tell me! I can't believe she's still alive!" Hotaru then looked up at Michiru with glowing features.

"We are to meet her at a club called the Ritz. She says she will tell you everything there at 7:30 tonight."

"Alright then I'm going to get ready! I have to be there!" Hotaru then took off down the street with great speed that Michiru couldn't even keep up with her.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Duo was sitting on his couch watching the television, apparently he was watching a movie about Vampires. "Hiiro you gotta come and see this!" He then started to break out into full laughter. "God I can't believe this is how they depict us! Man are they way off!" He then resumed his hearty laughter, and he was practically balled over in pain because he was laughing so hard. After several minutes Duo noticed that there was no answer.

"Hiiro? Come on out buddy! You can't hide from me!" He searched their place from top to bottom but there was no sign of his cold-hearted comrade. 

"Maybe he went to Trowa's or something." Duo had noticed that within the past week Hiiro had been visiting Trowa quite frequently. "I wonder if there's anything special going on between those two!" Duo then slightly blushed before laughing it off.

He walked across the hall to where Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stayed, and knocked on the door. Wufei was actually the one to answer the door. "What?" Wufei groggily asked in his white silk pajamas. "Hey sleepy already Wufei! God but the night's still young! It's only 7:00!" 

"Maxwell I didn't sleep at all yesterday! And anyway I already got enough to eat yesterday! Not to mention we have an extra supply in the fridge as does everyone else!"

"God Wufei don't get your panties all in a twist!" Duo then pushed past him and into their apartment. 

"Maxwell I don't wear panties so shut up!" Wufei was preparing to hit him upside the head but Duo immediately turned around. 

"Where's Trowa? I need to talk to him!" 

"Trowa? He went somewhere with Hiiro. They said they might be out the rest of the night."

"Oh really!" Duo then started blushing before snickering. 

"What are you laughing at Maxwell?"

"Oh nothing really! But don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed? Noticed what?"

"Please Wu-man! Trowa and Hiiro are always together. Even if whenever I ask them they always say 'just a mission.' Please I know something is going on here!"

"Maxwell your such an idiot! They are not gay! And they are working on a mission! Me and Quatre have also participated in it! And anyway Trowa's told both me and Quatre what type of girl he's into! You can be such an idiot at times Maxwell!"

"What?! But how come I was never told about any of this?"

"Because we knew you'd go bragging about it the first chance you got, not to mention you would always go and attack them head on without thinking, and not to mention you'd be flirting with this girl at every chance you got!"

"Huh?! What girl?"

"None of your business! Now get out!" Wufei yelled pointing towards the door.

"But wait where's Quatre?" 

"Hiiro and Trowa decided to take him with them since he has malnutrition at the moment."

"God that guy is gonna kill himself!"

"Good now that you know you can leave!"

"No way Chang! We're gonna meet 'em wherever they are! So come on!"

"What?!" But it was too late Duo was already dragging him in his room and rummaging through his dresser drawer.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Meanwhile elsewhere Ami was waiting by a table for Hotaru to arrive. Kiray was casually sitting by the bar watching Ami out of the corner of her eye. Haruka and Michiru were also trying to remain inconspicuous by dancing together.

Of course unbeknownst to them all Hiiro was with Trowa at a table, both hiding their faces. And Quatre was standing by the phone pretending to talk to a person that was not on the other line. It was 7:35 and Hotaru was running up the street full of anticipation! 

'I can't believe Ami's still alive! I can't wait to see her!' 

And just as Hotaru was about to run in the door two other men were about to run in as well and the three of them banged into each other. "Ouch!" Hotaru said sitting on the ground. "Hey sorry but I didn't see you!" Duo said lending a hand to help her up. "You know you're really cute what's your name?" Hotaru then blushed at this and ran inside the building.

"Maxwell I don't believe it but that's the girl we've been after!" Wufei whispered into Duo's ear. "Really?! What's her name?" Duo said getting very interested.

"Her real name's Hotaru but everyone calls her Hikaru." Wufei said.

"Well that's odd but right now we need to find Hiiro and Trowa. I think later her and I will have a nice long talk." Duo said raising his eyebrows as he dragged his friend into the building.

TBC…………

An: Well next chapter you find out all their pasts and there will also be action and several people may not make it out of the next chapter alive! Trust me the next chapter will be information filled and will definitely be exciting! (At least that's what I'm aiming for! =P) 

Also Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Time to Bite!

Sacrificial Innocence 

Sacrificial Innocence

By: Mirai Megami

Author Notes: Hello! Sorry to anyone that's reading this story because I do know that I haven't updated it in a long time! But hey ff.net was down for awhile, I have two other stories I'm trying to do, and then of course there's always that little problem that I call school! Ugh! We'll be getting report cards soon and I'm pretty sure if my mom sees it I'll be crucified! Wish me luck!! =P

Also I deleted all other chapters to this story so if I'm a little off in whatever please tell me so I can correct myself! Sorry (once again)!

*~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru walked further into the bar looking left and right for her blue haired comrade, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

'Ami? Ami? Ami? Where are you?' This thought currently ran through her mind and she could not help but still feel guilty for not helping her when she needed it most. 

'What kind of friend am I to just stand around like an idiot when my best friend is being attacked and then kidnapped. I should have done something! Dammit Hikaru! Why did you do that! I'm sure she's gonna hate me forever and never want to even look at me again!'

Hotaru continued her little journey until she finally spotted Ami sitting at a booth in the corner of the room. At the sight of her Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks.

'There she is! What am I supposed to do? Just walk up to her and apologize. She probably only invited me here to yell and scream at me!' But soon after she finally processed this thought Ami motioned for her to come.

At first she hesitated but before she even knew what she was doing her legs were moving towards Ami. It was like they had a life of their own. And before she could turn tail and walk away she was standing in front of Ami. And all the noises and people of the bar seemed to fade away all she heard and all she saw was Ami. 

"Please sit down Hikaru and wipe that look of your face! You look like you saw a ghost or something." Ami then motioned for her to sit down, face bright with a smile. Hotaru happily obliged to Ami's invitation. 

"Um Ami?" Hotaru timidly asked Ami. She was sure her heart could have stopped right then and there, because she could hardly breathe.

"Yes?" Ami looked up from her glass of water to Hotaru. Ami's eyes then penetrated through Hotaru's and she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"If your going to ask if I blame you for what happened I don't. There was nothing you could have done anyway and I have no hard feelings toward you." Hotaru then let out a breath of air she had been holding in. 

"I guess that was a load off of your chest! Well I'm glad you came anyway because I need to ask you something and." Ami hesitated for a moment contemplating the consequences that would follow her actions. 

"And?" Hotaru titled her head a little to the left.

"And I also would like to tell you something." Ami finally finished. Ami could slowly feel her face get warmer and warmer. 

"Ami you look like you're about to self-combust. Just tell me what it is." Ami then looked up and opened her mouth but before any words could come out a waitress came by and asked for their orders.

Hotaru ordered a salad while Ami ordered a chicken sandwich with a side order of salad. The waitress then left to serve others and fight off several of the drunks that continued to harass her. 

"I feel so sorry for her. Those damn guys need to go and get counseling!" Ami then let out a small giggle as she took another sip from her water. 

"You know Ami I never knew you ate meat. I thought you were a vegetarian." Hotaru inquired from her recently recovered friend and trainer.

"Neither did I. But I just have a craving for chicken tonight."

"Well alright. But anyway Ami what did you want to tell me? Or ask me?" 

"Well why don't we wait till we get our food. I'm starving." Ami then scanned the room looking for Kiray and also for their blood-sucking enemy. Hotaru just looked at Ami with curiosity. 

"Looking for someone Ami?" But Ami must not have heard her since she never answered her and was still scanning the room. "Ok…." Hotaru emptily said as she stared at Ami.

'Aha! There you are Kiray.' Ami saw her sitting at a stool by the bar with her black trench coat hiding her face and her weapons, which she must have gotten past security somehow. 

"Excuse me Hikaru I'll be right back." And before Hotaru could reply Ami was already walking away from the table. 

"Ah bye." Hotaru said to the retreating figure of Ami, and she then disappeared into the crowd, which left Hotaru all alone.

*~~~~*

"Duo?! Why do you always have to be the old ball and chain! You always pull as down!" Hiiro practically yelled at him attracting some unwanted and unneeded attention, which Hiiro simply just ignored.

"Some gratitude for you! God I only came here to help and look at the thanks I get!" Duo then scowled at Hiiro who was giving him one of his infamous glares.

"Well anyway why did you come here?" Duo pulled a total 180 on them and got completely serious. 

"We are here to get that girl over there in the booth." Trowa then pointed across the room to the booth. Duo squinted his eyes and started to look left and right. Trowa merely sighed at his friends' near sightedness. "The one with the short black hair, purple streaks in them and purple eyes." Duo's face then lit up as he finally spotted her.

"She's pretty cute. So what's her name and what's with the targeting?" Duo then smiled at his comrades as they merely remained impassive to everything.

"Her names Hikaru but her real name is Hotaru. She's the one the elders want, the one that will release the spirits of hell onto earth. And it's time for her to become one of us after all this time of waiting." Wufei then jumped into the conversation with information he had known all along.

"Wu-man! Your telling me you knew all this time?! I bet Quatre does to! Man I hate you people!" 

"Shut up Maxwell! And don't call me by that derogatory name ever again!" Wufei then glared at the braided man with pure anger and hatred. While Duo was the exact opposite, with his smiling face and snickering, but this only angered Wufei further.

"Stop it you two. And anyway Wufei you have to go meet Quatre remember. So you better run if you wanna get their on time." Trowa calmly stated with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest.

"I'm going but I would already be there if it wasn't for the braided baka over here." Wufei then speed walked right out of the bar.

"I swear that guy'll never lighten up!" Duo then averted his head back to Trowa and Hiiro.

"So anyway have we known about her for awhile or did we just find out?" 

"We've known about it ever ever since she was about five." Hiiro replied in his monotonous voice. 

"What?! Why did we wait all this time?!" Duo practically jumped out of his chair as he heard this news.

"We've got no time to explain now but you will know soon enough." Hiiro said slightly turning his head toward Hotaru.

"So who's gonna bite her?" Duo asked looking over at Hotaru once again.

"We're still not sure on that one but I think it's gonna be Hiiro." Trowa said with his eyes still closed.

"Well I wanna have a part in this too so I think I will." And before either of them could react Duo was out of his chair and already halfway towards Hotaru.

'God dammit Duo! Why do you always have to do things like this! I'm gonna kill you when you get back here!' Hiiro angrily thought in his mind.

*~~~~*

'Man where could Ami have gone?! She's been gone awhile.' Hotaru then pulled her sleeve up and noticed Ami had been gone for about five minutes. 'I wonder what she could be doing.' 

Then in mid-contemplation a young man with extremely long chestnut-colored hair sat down next to her.

"Hey baby! What's your name?" Duo then got an insidious look on his face, which frankly caused her to back away a little.

"Um. May I help you?" Hotaru said timorously.

"No. I just wanna know your name." Duo then rested his left arm on the back of the booth.

"Well it's Hikaru. I suppose this is where I ask for your name right?" Hotaru's heart felt like it skipped a beat, there was obviously something off about this guy she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well I guess it is and I guess my name is Duo. Duo Maxwell." Duo then slowly inched closer to Hotaru who continued to back away.

"Well why did you come over here?" She asked wanting him to just leave her alone.

"Just to talk and to get to know you more, unless there's a law against this now." He then stopped his approach and gave her one of his hearty smiles, and Hotaru could only weakly smile back.

"Well what is it that you want to know?" She was beginning to calm down since he had stopped his approach.

"Anything really. Where you live, what's your number is thing's like that!" Duo then winked at her and continued to smile.

"Really smooth there. Could you please leave me alone, my friend will be returning soon and." She couldn't find the words to finish off her statement.

He then was right in front of her, Hotaru couldn't back up any further and he was practically on top of her. Hotaru tried to yell but nothing came out. And before she could even slide under the table and escape he grabbed the back of her neck and her upper left arm.

"This won't hurt." Duo then smiled at her as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Much." He then pulled her neck to the side and started to bite her. But to everyone else to looked like he was merely kissing her so no one paid attention to the two.

Hotaru began to gasp for air as she felt her strength leaving her along with her consciousness. And Duo kept biting her neck as blood started to run down her neck and his mouth. Hotaru's head then fell limp against his shoulder and he took his teeth out of her neck, and wiped away the blood that had smeared his face.

"Sorry. Just so you know I think you are cute so don't take it the wrong way." He then winked at her unconscious form and pushed her body against the booth and walked back toward Hiiro and Trowa. 

*~~~~~~*

"So Ami you know what to do right?" Kiray asked not looking up at Ami.

"Of course I do, I just wanted to ask you if you were absolutely sure about all of this." 

"There's no time for doubts in this game I hope you know." Kiray then stared at the booth where Hotaru was seated and noticed her limp form against the booth not moving. 'Hotaru?!' Shouted Kiray in her mind.

She immediately got off her stool and started to walk toward Hotaru not taking her eyes off of her. Ami then got a shocked look on her face a she ran over to Hotaru.

She stopped dead in front of her as Kiray sat down next to her. Kiray then felt for a pulse and while there was one it was very faint. Ami then attempted to grab Hotaru's hand but Kiray stopped her.

"The culprit must still be close. I'm sure of it! I can smell that ugly old rat here." Kiray then stared toward the door and there was a man with a long braid walked out the door.

"There!" Kiray practically shouted running toward the door only to stop short at the entrance to see no one. Ami then followed out the door with Hotaru's arm draped across her shoulder and her arm around Hotaru's waist. 

"Kiray we have to get to the safe-house soon or else she could die!" Ami then stared down at her friend. Kiray then noticed everyone staring at them.

"We're to conspicuous here lets go." Kiray whispered to Ami.

"Hey does your friend need a doctor? Call the ambulance someone!" The guard roughly shouted.

"We don't need an ambulance. Got it!" Kiray then grabbed Hotaru and ran off toward her car with Ami close on her heels.

Ami got in the back with Hotaru while Kiray took the drivers seat. Kiray started the car and took off quickly, which was well beyond the speed limit.

'I wonder why they bite her but just left her there?! What are they planning? They always seem to be one step ahead of us! Fuck!' Kiray the speeded past several cars at record breaking speed, heading toward the safe-house.

TBC………….

An: Well just to tell you know this story will only have about three chapters left! Well anyway review please! And thanks to all that already have! ^.- It's most appreciated! 


	8. Answers...

Sacrificial Innocence

AN: Hello. Well I just noticed the irony in Kirro's name. In Japanese his name means yellow, the color, but you could also interpret it as being a coward and he isn't a coward at all is he! Also I wanna point out that I have lost TOTAL interest in this story. But I'm still determined to finish this story! Well anyway I'll shut up and get on with the story, if anyone is STILL even reading this! =P 

*~~~~~~~*

Kiray pulled up in front of their safe-house, or safe-garage, and immediately flung the door open. Ami was still in the car holding onto Hotaru's neck wound. Kiray then took her out of the car and ran up to the doors, which Ami then opened for her.

"Kirro! Help us now!" Without a response Kiray brought Hotaru into the operation/medical room. She hesitated for a moment waiting for Kirro to come bursting in, but he never came.

Kiray lifted her eyes off of Hotaru and looked at the door. "Kirro! I said help!" She once again shouted out as loudly as she could, but still no response. So finally she walked out of the room, leaving Hotaru alone.

She saw Ami looking in all the rooms slowly. "I don't see them Kiray! Where could they all be?" Ami shouted.

'What the hell is going on here? Kirro and the others live here! Where else could they all have gone?' Kiray thought glancing in every which way direction.

"Kiray do you think they could have all gone out fight-" Ami wasn't allowed to finish for she was knocked flat on the ground by something. When Ami raised her head she noticed it was a vampire!

The vampire then preceded to try and stab Ami in the chest with a silver knife. But with her new forming strength she was able to keep the knife out of her, no matter how close it came. "Who the hell are you?" She bitterly asked through gritted teeth.

"My name's irrelevant. But if you wanna know I'm who was sent to kill you!" Ami looked deep into his deep green eyes, and oddly shaped light brown hair. (Trowa just so you know. Remember they left before Kiray.)

"Ami!" Kiray pulled her sword out and started to run towards Ami but was intercepted by someone with chocolate brown hair. (Hiiro.)

"So nice to see you again Kiray!" Hiiro gave her an evil smirk.

"Ah shut up bastard!" Kiray the tried to slash at his feet but he jumped up high in the air and landed about ten feet away.

"Nice try, but if I were you I wouldn't try anything dumb!" Hiiro then pointed to a man with black hair tied back in a tight pony-tail. But what really caught her eye was that he had Kirro tied to a chair with a knife at his neck!

"If you even make one move he gets it!" Hiiro then smirked at the defeated Kiray. 

"And what of Ami?" She then motioned her hand behind Hiiro, who saw the two still struggling to gain control on the floor.

"Let them resolve this themselves I say. Whoever wins, lives." He then stared back at Kiray with his icy stare.

"Now this doesn't have to turn into some blood-bath. Just give us the girl and we'll be on our way." 

"Give you Hotaru. No way, why don't you just go and screw yourselves!" Kiray fired back at the Japanese young man.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to give you a better persuasion. Bring the other two out!" Hiiro commanded as two more men emerged with two women, also tied from head to toe, with knives to their necks.

"Makoto! Minako!" She then looked away from her two comrades in battle and towards her cold enemy. "You bastard!" But her comments only made him enjoy himself even more. 

"You better be quick. You know your blonde-haired friends injuries are really bad, and with those restraints they are only gonna get worse. So what is it? Your friends or Hotaru?" Hiiro no longer had a smile on his face but was totally serious.

Several moments of total silence went by, with Kiray's head hung low, no response from her either and Trowa had since won his fight only Ami was, instead, held at knife-point like the others so Hiiro finally came to a decision. 

"Have it your way then. Finish it!" He yelled as the others, excluding Quatre, slit their throats. But Ami was still resisting and kicked Trowa off her before he could kill her.

"Don't think I'll be that easy to beat!" Trowa yelled as he then charged towards her, knife in hand. Ami grabbed his wrist with the knife and with her other hand karate chopped it out of his grasp. The two began to brawl throwing kicks and punches at each other.

"Damn you bastard!" Kiray then ran forward, with her sword, and prepared for a battle but got none. For before Kiray's blade struck him he jumped out of the way and landed in front of the medical office.

"Pardon me." He said in a polite mockery. 

"Oh no you don't!" Kiray then jumped up but was pulled back down by a certain young Chinese man. 

"You'll have to contend with me first dammit!" He yelled as he threw her into a filing cabinet, of some sort.

After what seemed like second Hiiro emerges with Hotaru across his shoulder.   


"Quatre take her!" He then threw Hotaru over his shoulder. "And I'll finish what you couldn't!" Hiiro grabbed the knife from him and pulled on Minako's hair, bending her neck back.

"You need more strength if you're gonna survive in this day and age Quatre!" He then slit Minako's throat, as the blonde Arabic looked away.

"Lets get outta here now!" Hiiro commanded as he ran, at great speed towards the doorway, with Quatre trailing not far behind.

"We'll have to continue this another time." Trowa scowled as he pushed her down and ran off to follow the others along with Duo. 

"Don't waste your time woman!" Wufei went for her head but she ducked and taking advantage of her head being down ran off.

Kiray looked up and they were gone. She then growled and had a look of detest on her features. 'They got her! And killed the others! I swear by my mother and father that you'll all pay!' 

"Do you hear me! I'll get you damn cowards!" Kiray yelled out to the frigid night air.

"Kiray. Kiray." Ami got up and jumped off the small rail and walked up to her.

"Now what?" Ami asked full of fright, and looking at all the gore around her.

"We go after them! What else?" Kiray then stormed off into her room.

"But what about the others?" Ami pleaded for an answer but got nothing in return. 

After a few minutes of Ami's wallowing Kiray emerged with trench coat on and noticeable guns beneath her coat. Kiray then threw Ami a rather heavy black bag.

"You'll need all those things, now go change!" Kiray commanded as she pointed towards her bedroom.

"But what about-" Ami began to plead for and answer once again. "the others?" Kiray finished for Ami. 

"They're dead. And if they were killed by them I think they would want me to take revenge for them!" Kiray then loaded her small handgun as she slipped it under her sleeve.

"Go!" Kiray then yelled at her and Ami promptly followed Kiray's instructions. 

After a few minutes Ami emerged wearing black leather tank-top, pants and even the trench coat with it's own arsenal beneath it.

"Well then lets go!" Kiray then walked out to the door. 

"But where are we going?" Ami asked catching up to her.

"We're going to their main office. Where else would they have gone with her?" Kiray firmly stated.

"But if you've known where they operate this whole time why didn't you go before?" 

"Are you crazy?" Kiray stated climbing into the car with Ami. "Going there is suicide! Do you have any idea how many vampires dwell in that place?" Kiray asked starting the car.

"Well if it's that bad then why are we going? I mean isn't there another way?" Ami was so stressed out from all the recent occurrences. 

"I don't intend on leaving that building, and I'm not about them to go through with their plans for Hotaru!" Kiray then stomped on the gas peddle, pushing Ami back into her seat. 

"I'm sick of being left in the dark! I want you to tell me everything you know Kiray! And god dammit you better!" Ami asked totally fed up with her treatment, which frankly took Kiray off guard.

"Fine. Hotaru is my sister and-" But now Kiray was cut off by Ami. "Listen I already know that! Now tell me something new!" Ami was now almost fully glaring at Kiray, who found Ami as no threat. 

"Hotaru is believed to be the Savior." Kiray said, to which Ami gasped. "Not the holy kind of Savior, she's in no way connected to God. But she is the Savior of our people." 

"Our people?" Ami asked slightly confused. "Yes the race of the vampires. It's believed that within her there is some sort of force that once brought great prosperity to all vampires. Forever night, I guess you could say." Ami now had a less severe look on her face.

"You mean vampires would no longer have to worry about daylight if her power is released?!" Ami was totally shocked by this new news. "That's exactly what I'm saying, but that's not the end of the story yet. You see, about 1400 A.D. this darkness completely covered the earth and vampires once again prospered. And that's when I first became a vampire."

"What?! You mean to tell me that you're actually almost 600 years old?!" Ami was now totally shocked by everything. "Yes I am. And so is Hotaru." Kiray calmly stated as she swerved through all the traffic.

"But how? I know that vampires are immortal but Hotaru has just recently been infected with this- this disease." 

"I won't take any offense to that but you are partially right. But you must remember that power within her keeps her forever young. Through all her young years she avoided people, afraid that they would die before her, so she was a loner. That is until she met Michiru and Haruka. They were older than her, but since they too were vampires they did not age, so she stayed with them all her life, until she got that job in Tokyo." 

"You mean to tell me she knew they were vampires all along?! Why didn't she tell me or anyone else?" Ami asked desperately. 

"If she had told you would you have believed her?" Kiray asked quickly glancing at Ami. 

"I suppose not." Ami quietly said. "But what was it that converted all those people into vampires all that time ago?" 

"Well you see around the time I was seven that plaque came. People were left to live in fear. And one night they came into my village. That night I lost my mother and father to those beasts. Not only that but right before my eyes I saw them take away my little sister Hotaru. That was also the night when I was bitten just to transform into what I am today."

"But why did Hotaru change her name to Hikaru? That's what I don't get." Ami asked inquisitively. 

"Well she only changed it when she moved to Tokyo. I mean do you think it would have been good for a girl who looks about 20 that has been a registered citizen of Tokyo since about the 1600s. You see her name was registered but that's when Haruka, Michiru, and her went into seclusion cutting off all contact to the outside world. So Hotaru doesn't have a death date and for that same girl to suddenly show up in the middle of Tokyo in the year 2002 would raise some eyebrows." Kiray calmly explained closing in on their destination.

"Alright now I understand Hotaru's past, but what about yours? I mean how did you manage and what ended that plague anyway?" Ami asked wanting as much information as she could possibly get before she entered the snake-pit.

"Well you see when they took her away something inside Hotaru just snapped and ended all the darkness, exactly how that happened I have no idea. All I know is that she ended it." Kiray said avoiding the subject of herself.

"You're not fully answering me now what about you? I mean you're a vampire but yet you walk out in brood daylight!" Ami asked demanding a straight-forward answer. 

"You see after I was bitten the vampire then preceded to kill me but he was stopped by another vampire, who just happened to be a priest. His name was Kirro. He saved me and took me in as his own. Once the sun raised he gave me some elixir he had made up which protects my skin from the sun, and he also gave me another concoction that surpresses my hunger. I had to take them both at least once a day. Then several hundred years later Setsuna came on the scene and perfected his potions. And all this while I trained to become stronger and he took in even more young vampires like myself, two of whom were Minako and Makoto. After awhile the town started to reject him, saying he practiced heresy. So he relinquished his job and Kirro, Minako, Makoto and myself moved into seclusion as well, the others were to weak to survive so they had no choice but to die. Over time we slowly came back into the world, but still separate from everyone around us." Kiray then stopped the car down the street from their final destination. 

"But what happened to the stories of the vampires. Surely no one can forget something as dramatic as that." 

"Then they became just that, stories. Sure people that experienced them never forgot and told their children. But they all eventually had to die and over time children stopped believing them and with our race starting to fade away we became midnight myths to spook young people." Kiray then stared at Ami with her intense purplish eyes.

"So all you've known is pain and suffering. How awful." 

"Listen today will be hard on us both, so promise me one thing."

"What?" Ami asked willing to share the same fate Kiray had placed in front of her.

"That is one of us dies the other will keep on fighting forgetting the others perish." Ami was taken aback by this but slowly accepted their fates and shook hands with Kiray.

"Alright then lets get this party started!" Kiray then stomped on the gas peddle once again and was aiming right for the building's glass front wall. 

TBC…………

An: Well I told ya I'd eventually explain everything and I finally did. Also next chapter is the last chapter! ^.- Finally I'll be done with this and able to move on to another project I'm gonna soon undertake! =P Also, just asking, but if you would like to take over the last chapter you can tell me on your review or you can email me at chibirules@aol.com And if you ask to then give me your pen name please. I'll email you all the details of what I'd like to do. Well bye bye for now! (Ugh….I'm soooo tired!)

^.-v 


	9. Finale

Sacrificial Innocence

An: Oh my good lord! I finally decided to get off my lazy author @ss and write the LAST chapter to this story! Thank the Lord it's finally ending! =P Sorry but I've been so freaking busy lately and still am so sorry but at least I'm writing this.

*~~~~~~~~~*

"Listen today will be hard on us both, so promise me one thing."

"What?" Ami asked willing to share the same fate Kiray had placed in front of her.

"That if one of us dies the other will keep on fighting forgetting the others perish." Ami was taken aback by this but slowly accepted their fates and shook hands with Kiray.

"Alright then lets get this party started!" Kiray then stomped on the gas peddle once again and was aiming right for the building's glass front wall. 

*~~~~~~~~*

Ami was clasping to her seat hoping her seatbelt would hold up. Kiray was totally concentrating on the task at hand and right before Ami could scream Kiray slammed right through the glass window.

Kiray grabbed her sword and jumped out of the car as soon as she opened her door, leaving Ami still recovering from the crash in the car.

"Mizuno-san the enemy might not be here now but they will be within a few moments get out right now!" Kiray commanded as she stared down each hall looking for the right one.

Just as Ami got out, with Minako's old sword in hand, Kiray started running down one of the halls.   


"Where are you going?" Ami shouted but Kiray never responded so Ami just figured to follow her.

*~~~~~~~~*

Kiray stopped as she saw a full line of vampires waiting to strike her down for good.

"Don't take me so lightly!" Kiray shouted as she impaled one of the charging vampires.

"How about a lesson you bastards!" She knocked one of them out with the but of her sword.

"Don't attack in anger that will only lead to blindness!" She yelled stabbing one in the heart with her iron sword.

"Blindness will lead to your demise!" She calmly said dueling with an older vampire before he lost his head.

Right when Kiray was stopping a female vampires sword another came up behind her to strike her right in her back. Kiray's eyes bulged but the feel of the cold sword puncturing her flesh never came. When she looked behind her there stood Ami with her sword in the ribcage of her victim, who presently fell to the floor.

Kiray then brought her own sword down upon the girl's stomach cutting it open, which wasn't the best of sites.

"I knew you were gonna need my help." Ami sarcastically said.

"Don't go and get cocky." Kiray told her running off.

Ami just smiled but as she was about to run off a hand grabbed her ankle. She let out a little scream when she looked down at the owner of the hand it was the green-eyed Trowa.

"You again?!" Ami yelled as she struggled to escape from his grip on her, but he was relentless.

Finally he released her ankle as he jumped onto his feet. As Ami reached for her sword Trowa rushed forward. Just as Ami had pulled it out Trowa knocked it out of her hand landing fifteen feet away down the adjacent hallway.

"I'm not going to lose so easily." He warned her as they prepared to fight each other again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kiray was standing face to face with two new vampires, Quatre and Duo.

The American was standing with stone-cold a face, while the blond Arabic had his head down showing something reminiscent of remorse. 

"Here I come." The arrogant American said preparing to charge like a bull, while the blonde had no reaction, and Kiray noticed this.

"Come on Quatre!" Duo yelled approaching Kiray with every vampire's given speed.

Quatre just raised his head in surprise and reached his arm out to possibly try and stop his American comrade. 

But as Kiray and Duo exchanged blows Quatre stood away from their quarrel just tightly gripping his sword, turning his knuckles white. 

As Duo tried to cut the Kiray's back another visitor decided to pay a visit. Makoto jumped down from the ceiling practically landing on top of Quatre.

"Makoto!" Kiray was utterly shocked. "I thought they killed you!" Kiray shouted as her and Duo came to a stalemate.

"They thought they did when they stuck a knife through my back, it barely missed my heart!" Makoto said as she stared at Quatre, who didn't even seem like a threat to her.

"Alright then lets go!" Makoto shouted jumping on top of Quatre, leaving him practically immobile. She proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp and he didn't even struggle. She stared at him confused by his actions.

"Why don't you fight back?" Makoto asked. 

"I have no reason to live. A person that meant something to me died and I can't go on just hurting others that have family and friends that will feel this pain. I don't want them to feel this ache in my heart." Quatre said revealing his neck giving her the full opportunity to kill him.

Even though she could have she didn't kill him she in fact got off him and lended her hand. 

"We could always use help in this job and you'll never have to hurt another innocent civilian again." Makoto suggested as Quatre gave the idea his best thought before taking her hand openly.

"I'd love to help you and others like myself." Quatre said smiling at her.

"You traitor!" Duo yelled glaring at Quatre, a big mistake. Kiray took this opportunity to slice his back with her sword and he stumbled forward giving out a cry of pain as he banged into the wall.

"Time to finish this." Kiray said standing in front of his cringing form sword raised and ready to strike. But Quatre put his hand on her arm.

"Let me handle this." Quatre said as Kiray lowered her sword and Quatre lifted his own.

"Fine kill me, but you'll never get rid of my spirit!" Duo yelled.

"Duo you should know that I don't believe in ghosts." Quatre said as he shoved his sword forward, into the wall. "And that I don't believe in killing my friends." Quatre said letting his sword go.

Duo fell to the ground and just sat there not saying anything, as if hiding his shame of defeat.

"Lets go." Quatre said leading them forward. "Hotaru-sama is this way." He said running out in front of them as they followed.

*~~~~~~~~*

Trowa had his hands around Ami's neck as she tried to get him off her, struggling for breath. She saw her pocketknife right next to her head, forgetting she had even brought it here non-the-less dropped it. She reached for it and stuck it into his shoulder blade he then retreated and gasped.

He saw the knife and pulled it out, causing him enough pain. He then approached her once more to get revenge for the new cut but she pulled out a pepper-spray bottle she had filled with garlic extract. She sprayed it in his eyes as he shouted out and grasped his eyes, which were stinging like acid.

Ami kicked his bad shoulder and he fell on the ground still grasping his eyes. She then spotted her sword and went to go and grab it to finish her job. As she grasped it and turned around she saw Trowa was gone! She walked forward to where he was and saw a blood trail leading up to the ceiling. She looked up and nothing was there but when she turned around a face was right in front of her.

It was Trowa and it startled her so much that without thinking she brought the sword up and it pierced through his stomach and out the other end. She tried to suck in at least one more breath before falling to the ground. Ami looked down at his dying form and she pulled her sword out of his stomach, which wasn't a pretty sight.

"Sorry." Ami said bending down as she closed his eyes, which never opened again. She then got up and ran down the hallway after Kiray.

*~~~~~~~~*

As Ami reached the middle of the hallway there was another young man sitting against the wall, bleeding. She readied her sword but he never even took heed of her presence. After a few moments of awkward silence she lowered her sword down to her side.

"Excuse me?" She asked and to this Duo slowly lifted his head, as if a zombie. Ami just stared at him as she cautiously walked towards him. 

"Can you help me?" Duo asked. Ami, with her caring nature as a doctor, nodded her head but never relinquishing her sword. "My friend joined up with Kiray and ran down that hallway." He said pointing down the dimly lit corridor. "My old buddy will need my help, he's not gonna make it without me I don't think." Duo said trying to put on a smile.

"Then what do you need my for?" Ami asked.

"You need to help me down the hallway since my back is still healing I'll need a little assistance." Duo asked as kindly as he could of her.

"Sure" She hesitantly said putting her sword back in her sheath as she pulled his arm around her neck and helped him to his feet.

"Just don't touch my back." He said as Ami noticed where all the blood was coming from. Not letting her guard down she helped carry him down the hallway chasing after the others.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru was chained to a mettle table, with many vampires around her in some ancient looking room, it had only candles lighting the cave-like surroundings and there were stone cut in pictures of demons with wings and large fangs.

Hotaru slowly opened her amethyst eyes and looked around getting very intimidated. She struggled to get the cuffs off her wrists but a hand stopped her. Looking up she saw that it was Hiiro.

"Don't try it." He said walking back into the crowd standing next to Wufei.   


The oldest vampire of their society walked forward dressed in gothic robes with a large book in his hands, which he laid right above Hotaru's head. He proceeded by talking in a strange language, which only a handful of the older vampires actually knew.

Five other vampires walked forward and began chanting with him. As Hotaru looked on the paintings on the wall began to glow. Slowly the paintings took shape and jumped out of the wall as ghostlike demons. Once she saw this Hotaru began to scream bloody murder hoping against hope that someone would hear her pleas and save her.

But in vain because only more showed up and the ceiling began to shake as what seemed like an even bigger being began to emerge. As it was almost completely out, though, it was smaller than the others about the same size as Hotaru. As the being lowered itself the other flying demons began to sink with it flying in every direction.

The elders had smiles on their faces while everyone else in the room had a look of disbelief on. The smallest demon then began lowering itself into Hotaru's body and they began to assimilate. Hotaru's eyes widened and were full of fear and just before it was fully in Kiray, Makoto and Quatre burst through the high doors.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiray yelled as she ran forward decapitating one of the chanting elders. But this didn't do much since the minute she did the being was completely within Hotaru's body.

After that all the beings began to fly around like mad slamming into everything in their path including the elders, which was highly unexpected. For once these things got within your body it killed you instantly, now everyone was running for their lives. All the while Hotaru was lying unconscious on the mettle table.

"Hotaru!" Kiray shouted walking as fast as she could to get to Hotaru but Wufei jumped in front of her blocking Kiray from Hotaru. 

"Get out of my way you-" But before Wufei could even notice it a demon slammed through his stomach and Kiray jumped to the ground barely dodging it. When she lifted her head Wufei was lying on the ground motionless. "Teach you." She softly said lying on the ground cautiously.

Just then Ami and Duo came rushing into the room seeing everything as it went down. Unfortunately at that moment a demon came rushing towards them, not knowing what was happening they didn't budge an inch.

Luckily Makoto and Quatre jumped on them throwing them to the ground and they then crawled back behind a stone pillar. "Duo. You decided to join us?" The blonde asked.

"Of course old buddy. I couldn't leave you alone like that!" Duo said trying to keep his sense of humor in rough times.

Just then all the demons died away and everything went silent. Kiray lifted up her head up and saw everyone dead. "Looks like the demons finished my job." She sarcastically said beginning to stand up. The others came out of their hiding too and they all looked towards Hotaru, whose eyes refused to open.

Kiray stood in front of Hotaru but when she looked down a dark violetish light began to glow all around her and Hiiro came out of his own hiding spot.

"You just don't know how to die do you?" Kiray said approaching Hiiro.

"Well now do you want to know what's going on here or not?" This made Kiray falter as she waited for the explanation.

"That purple light around her is that special force inside her body. When released it will blast through this place and cover the sun for good placing the earth in an everlasting darkness from which will never be brought back. We will rule this planet once and for all!" Hiiro shouted beginning to laugh.

"Why you little!" Kiray unsheathed her sword as she once again walked towards him.

"Well you have two choices don't you? Either kill me and sacrifice the earth or spare me and try to stop that power coming out of her right now." Kiray turned around and saw the energy starting to rise. She forgot about Hiiro and walked towards her as fast as she could.

Taking advantage Hiiro charged towards Kiray who continued to ignore him but Hiiro was stopped by a dagger through his chest. He fell to the ground, as Kiray jumped and landed on Hotaru just as the power shot out from her.

It felt like it was going to rip through her stomach and she grasped as tight as she could to Hotaru's shoulders as the energy continued to slowly rip through her skin. She let out an ear wrenching scream as her hands let go of Hotaru's shoulders and she shot up toward the ceiling, which thankfully stopped her.

Hiiro looked over and saw his "friends" yelling and holding back the girls to running into sure death. He then looked towards Kiray who was fighting with all her might to stop the energy from going through. That's when he saw what he had been always looking for, the power to never give up and always have the heart to sacrifice yourself for what you believe in.

He mustered up all the strength he had left, took the dagger out of his chest and threw himself on Hotaru and while fight back against the immense pain he pulled out a knife and cut into Hotaru's ribs. The energy became weaker but did not relent. After swirling the knife around a little he stopped and threw his knife out of her along with a black rock that was shining brightly before dying out.

The energy then dispersed and an unconscious Kiray began to fall to the ground. Right before she hit though a figure jumped out of the shadows and caught her landing on her feet. When the others looked to see who it was she had wavy aqua hair.

"Michiru!" Makoto shouted glad to see her fellow comrade was still alive and well.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Haruka said picking her bloody dagger up from the ground where Hiiro had thrown it.

Duo then let go of Ami's arm and walked towards Hiiro and Hotaru. He stopped and rolled Hiiro off of her and felt for a pulse, but there was none to feel. Since Hiiro was now dead. 

"Good bye old friend. I'll miss you." He said closing Hiiro's eyes and picking Hotaru up from the table, since she had since been released from her restraints. 

Although Hotaru was bleeding it was not life threatening and Duo had recovered enough from his flesh wound that he was able enough to carry Hotaru.

"Haruka-chan. Please take her because she is getting quite heavy." Michiru asked as Haruka took Kiray out of Michiru's arms.

"Oh thank gods this is over." Ami said sighing.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss this." Haruka warned. "For there are so many more vampires in this world." 

AN: Finally this dumb story is done! Took me awhile, ne? Well anyway I'm ending it there and letting your own imagination come up with a sequel cause I'm never coming back to this story! Well anyway bye-bye.

P.S: I really have to thank the movie Blade and the S series for giving me ideas for this story since they were the most influential. Kudos to those directors etc.


End file.
